


The First Time David Saw Jack

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: Kings
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian





	The First Time David Saw Jack

The first time David met Jack, Jack was bloody, covered in bandages, and incoherent. David was also a little distracted by the enemy at the time.

The first time Jack introduced himself to David, Jack was trying so hard to seem laidback, David thought he was kind of an ass.

The first time David saw Jack at a party, dressed to the nines, Jack was drunk and had a girl on his arm that he treated like the expensive watch on his wrist.

The first time David saw Jack, really saw him, was at a farmhouse while they were under fire. He was giving instructions to his men and trying to herd the family trapped there with them to safety. When a mortar hit, Jack threw himself in front of the little girl, blocking her from the section of ceiling that fell. When he looked up, Jack had a cut over his eye which was already bleeding freely, but he found a smile for the little girl when she turned out to be okay.

David thought he looked like a prince.


End file.
